Unexpected
by Busybee 123
Summary: Sam and Sarah have been dating for awhile, and bonded very well. But when John Smith comes back from his travels and wants Sam to come with him. Will Sam leave Sarah behind? ONE-SHOT.


S&S

Author's note-_Sam never left in I am number four._

Sam woke up beside his girlfriend Sarah, who was cuddling against him. Sam had admitted his feelings for her, after John and Six left. They started dated for a short time. Sarah soon started to like him too.

''Sar, wake up''. He said as he rubbed her shoulder. She groaned as she rolled over to face him.

''Well, good morning to you too''. He said, and she laughed. She looked at the clock, 6:40.

She quickly got up, ''I've got to go''. She always slept over at his house, ever since their relationship began to get serious. They were always secretly at each other's house. She would usually be home

''Want me you to drive you''? He asked.

''No, my parents would freak''. She said I'll walk; I'm only a street away.

''Okay''. He said. She opened the window. She stepped outside.

''Sarah, wait''. He pressed his forehead against hers. They broke the space between them. Sam kissed her softly. Sarah caressed his chest; he pulled her back into his house. Sarah's hands were now in his hair. Sarah pulled away to catch her breath.

''I forgot to say to goodbye''. He said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes.

''Bye, Sam''. She said as she walked out the window. Then she was gone.

….

Sam decided that it was time to go to school.

At school, Sam was walking into the school, when he heard screaming. He saw people running, then he found Sarah in a empty classroom.

''Sarah''. He called to her. She turned around, tears streaming down her face.

''I thought you were dead''. She said.

''What are talking about, you just saw me an hour ago''. He said, he reaching out for her hand. Sarah hugged Sam tightly. She buried his head into his chest. She slowly lifted her head to look into his chocolate brown eyes.

''Don't leave me''. She said quietly. He kissed her nose and her forehead. He stared into her eyes with such love and compassion.

''I'll never leave you''. He said.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands. He sighed, ''we better get out of here''.

They got into his truck and drove to his house.

Sam saw that his uncle's car was gone.

''Where's is your uncle''. Sarah asked.

He shrugged, probably at a bar.

They walked upstairs, into his room.

''You okay''? Sam asked. As he laid down on his bed.

Sarah didn't answer.

''Sar, what's wrong''? He asked.

''Nothing''. He could feel the hurt in her voice.

''Sarah, come here''. Sam said.

She quietly walked over to him and laid down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her.

''Sam, I have a bad feeling about today''.

''What did you mean''.?

''I don't know, just a bad feeling''.

He ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

''Just go to sleep''. he told her, softly, ''I'll be here when you wake up''. Sarah nodded into his chest. After awhile he could feel her breath on his neck. She was prefect to him, so kind and sweet to everyone. He could talk to her about anything. She loved him and he loved her.

Sarah POV

I assumed I was asleep for a long time. Since it was dark outside when opened my eyes.

''Sam''. I asked. Nothing….

That's when I heard voices outside his window.

I looked out and saw John, the man that I used to love before Sam. I opened the window and walked toward them. Good thing, Sam's house was only one floor.

''You need to come with me''. John was saying, his hair was longer than the last time I saw him, I wonder if he still loved me, or does he love that other girl.

I hide behind a nearby tree.

''I can't leave Sarah''. He said.

I sighed.

''Sarah, I know you're there''. He said turning around. I stepped out.

''You're leaving aren't you''. I asked.

''Sarah'', he said, He grabbed my hand and lead me away from John.

''Sarah, I need you to trust me''.

''I do''. I said.

''I'll only be gone for awhile''. I shook my head, I started to cry, he kissed me. He backed me up against his house. I pulled him closer. I ran my fingers though his hair, as we pulled away he kissed my finger tips.

''I love you''. I said, between breaths.

He smiled, ''love you too''. He kissed my hair. I hugged him again.

''Promise me you'll come back''. I asked.

''I promise''.

''Sam, come on''. John called.

He kissed me one last time and was gone.


End file.
